


get your stubborn ass back on the bed, please

by osakaspeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lol we been knew, M/M, Post-Canon, Shirabu is stubborn, Sickfic, bestest friend!! taichi, im back with semishira food, soft, they're idiots okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakaspeach/pseuds/osakaspeach
Summary: Kenjirou's sick and he wasn't supposed to be attending classes instead of resting, but he is anyway.





	get your stubborn ass back on the bed, please

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm back with semishira food to feed our poor and hungry souls /squeals into the pillow/
> 
> anyway, i miss my salty setter boys and it feels good to write about them again. i just went "I WANT A SICK AND STUBBORN KENJIROU WHO REFUSES TO BE TAKEN CARE OF AND CODDLED AND EITA NOT GIVING A FUCK BC HE WANTS TO TAKE CARE OF HIS LOVELY SALTY BOYFRIEND" and ofc im going to do it and feed myself and i think i've gone soft so here it is. im always soft for them they make my heart ache in the best ways.
> 
> hope you like it and thank you for reading!!

“You’re not supposed to be up and getting ready for school.” Taichi’s sleep-laced voice said from across the room as Kenjirou shrugged on his coat jacket.

“And you’re supposed to be up or you’re going to be late, Taichi.”

He heard his roommate slash best friend sigh, “Go back to bed, Kenjirou.”

Kenjirou just rolled his eyes and picked up his bag from his chair, taking one last look at the mirror to fix his hair before turning to look at Taichi who was already sitting up on his bed and looking at him disapprovingly, “I’m fine, Taichi. I’ll see you later. Get a move on already.”

*****

**_To: Semi-san_ **

**_Kenjirou is being stubborn again._ **

_From: Semi-san_

_When was he not?_

**_To: Semi-san_ **

**_Fair point. But he just left for class and he still haven’t recovered from that fever he had last night._ **

_From: Semi-san_

_That brat._

**_To: Semi-san_ **

**_I leave him in your capable hands, Semi-san._ **

_From: Semi-san_

_Yeah, yeah. Thank you, Kawanishi._

_Go get ready for class. I’ll see you later._

*****

When Kenjirou approached his classroom, he internally groaned at the sight of Semi Eita standing by the door, his arms crossed as he looked at Kenjirou with a raised eyebrow and a slight frown.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Semi told him once he got near.

“And you’re not supposed to be here either. The third years’ hallway is upstairs.” Kenjirou retorted which earned him an eyeroll from the older setter.

“I know, smart-ass. What I meant is, you’re supposed to be in bed. Resting. Until your fever’s gone.” Semi even placed a hand on his forehead to feel his temperature. “Go back to your dorm room, Kenji.”

Kenjirou just rolled his eyes.

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“I’m not. I’m your boyfriend who cares for you and your well-being. And I suggest you haul your ass back to your dorm room before I do it for you.” Semi threatened him which made Kenjirou look at him flatly.

“What will you do?”

“I’m going to call Reon, or even Satori. You know he is not above fireman-carrying you back to your room. You know he’ll do it.”

At the mention of the third year middle blocker, Kenjirou had flashbacks of Tendou carrying Taichi over his shoulder when Taichi refused to go to practice one day because he was too lazy to get up in the morning, especially when it’s a Saturday and it’s raining and it’s a fucking wonderful day to just stay in bed, bundled with thick blankets and pillows.

He crinkled his nose in distaste at the thought of his red-headed senpai doing that to him.

Still, it wasn’t enough to make him turn around and go back to his room. No fucking way. He’s a grown-ass man who could make his own decisions and he decided to go to class. Fuck headache, fuck fever. He’s going to class, he’s attending volleyball training after, and no one’s going to stop him.

“Still, no.” He said petulantly, making Semi sigh.

“Kenjirou—”

Before Semi could even finish what he was supposed to say, the bell rang, signaling the start of morning classes.

“Go back to your room before Nakajima-sensei hands you a detention slip for being late again.”

“Whatever. I’ll see you at lunch, Kenjirou. And I’m bringing meds with me and making sure you’re going to eat well.” Semi said, kissing his forehead before running off to go back to his own classroom.

Kenjirou just huffed before stepping inside his classroom and settling down on his seat, bringing out his notebook and pen just as his first period teacher entered the classroom.

*****

At lunch time, Semi made true with his promise of bringing Kenjirou his medicine, which he neglected to take that morning because he was stubborn that way and maybe because he was trying to prove that he’s no longer sick, _goddamn it_ , and making sure that he eats well.

“Your fever’s not going down.” Semi said as he placed a hand on Kenjirou’s forehead again.

“I’m fine.” Kenjirou grumbled, taking the tablet and drinking it along with water.

“Just go to the clinic and sleep for the rest of the day. I’ll come get you when classes are over and before the training starts.”

“Fuck no. I’m fine and I’ll be able to hold off until volleyball training ends.”

“Shirabu Kenjirou why are you so fucking stubborn?” Semi said as he sighed.

“I can take him back to the dorms for you, Eita-kun.” Tendou suggested from where he was seated across Kenjirou and Semi.

“Please do so, Tendou-san.” Taichi agreed.

“No one’s carrying me back to the dorms. Shut up, Taichi.” Kenjirou said, glaring at Taichi who just looked back at him flatly. He stood up, taking his lunch tray with him and made his way back to his classroom, “I’ll see you all after class.” He muttered and he was gone, leaving his three friends and teammates looking at him worriedly.

“He won’t make it until end of volleyball practice. He’s going to faint.” Tendou muttered, gaze sliding over to Semi whose eyes never left his boyfriend’s retreating form.

Semi just sighed, turning back to finish his lunch, “I know.”

*****

Sometimes, Kenjirou really curses himself for being stubborn, not that he is going to openly and willingly admit it in front of Taichi and Semi, _no fucking way,_ but still, in times like this when he was clutching his head in his hands because of how much it aches (it almost feels like it’s going to split open and he has the urge to bang his head on the wooden table in front of him), he wishes he just, you know, listened and elected to stay in bed.

“Class dismissed.” Their teacher announced and Kenjirou sighed in relief, taking a deep breathe before sitting up and fixing his things.

“See you around, Shirabu!” His classmates called and he just acknowledged them with a nod and a wave before he hauled his bag on his shoulder and exited the classroom to make his way to the clubroom and change into his volleyball clothes.

They were dismissed earlier than usual and Kenjirou was glad because then, Taichi wouldn’t be able to stop him from going to volleyball practice.

Which proved him wrong the moment he stepped inside the club room.

Well not that it was Taichi inside, but it was Semi who was leaning against his locker, waiting for him.

“Again, you’re not supposed to be here.” Kenjirou said, bringing his hand up to massage his forehead, his voice lacking the fight and conviction it usually held, as he made his way to open his locker and place his bag inside. “You all retired from the club already and you should be in cram school now.”

Semi just observed him with worried brown eyes, noting how Kenjirou had been moving even more sluggishly than he had that morning.

“Class was dismissed early so I had time to spare to make sure you’re okay. As I can see, you’re not.”

“Eita—” Kenjirou tried to protest, but he felt his knee buckle from how weak he felt and he stumbled, catching himself on his locker at the same time that Semi had his hands around his waist to steady him.

“That’s it, you’re taking today off. Stop fighting me on this.” Semi said with conviction, leaving no room for excuses as he hoisted Kenjirou in his arms.

Kenjirou, for all the fight he had in him that morning, finally relented, feeling how weak his limbs are, how much his head is pounding and how good it felt to close his eyes and just lean his head on Semi’s shoulder.

“Satori,” Kenjirou heard Semi say when the door to the club room opened again, “kindly take Kenjirou’s bag. I’ll let him stay in our room if that’s fine with you.”

“Sure, Eita-kun. I’ll stay over at his and Taichi’s for the mean time.” Tendou said without much protest, aware that Semi would like to keep an eye on Kenjirou for as much as he could.

“Call Kawanishi as well, tell him to inform Coach that Kenjirou wouldn’t be in practice today and for the next two or three days until his fever lets up.”

That was the last thing Kenjirou heard before he fully let his consciousness slip away and the next thing he knew, he was being placed in a bed, his coat jacket and tie being carefully removed from him as well as his shoes.

“Turn down the aircon.” Kenjirou mumbled, snuggling into the comforter and holding it close to his chin as he shivered, his brows furrowing as his teeth chattered slightly. He heard the telltale beep that signals the aircon being turned off and he sighed in relief.

He heard movements around him and he opened his eyes to see Tendou and Semi moving around, the red-head fixing his bed until it was deemed presentable (in his own standards but for Kenjirou it was still messy but he had no energy to comment on it) and packing his clothes into his duffel bag while Semi was in the bathroom preparing a wet towel and rummaging for the medicines that were placed in the small cabinet he and Tendou kept there.

He stepped outside, carefully balancing the small basin and the small medicine box, placing them on his bedside table. Tendou approached them and placed a water bottle beside the basin and wished Kenjirou to get well soon before he was out of the room, “Get well soon Kenjirou and see you in cram school, Eita-kun!”

“Yeah, thank you Satori.”

Semi turned his attention back on his boyfriend, getting the towel from the basin and wringing it to get most of the wetness out so it wouldn’t drip and proceeded to place it on Kenjirou’s forehead.

“You still have 2 and a half more hours before you need to drink your medicine. I’ll make sure there would be food so that you can drink.”

“Hmm, don’t skip cram school.” Kenjirou murmured making Eita huff softly.

“I won’t. Don’t worry about me, you get some rest. I’ll see you later.” Semi’s hand started stroking his hair and Kenjirou hummed pleasantly at the feeling, unconsciously snuggling closer and then he was drifting off again.

*****

At around 6:30 in the evening, Kenjirou was awoken by the sound of the door closing and he opened his eyes to see Taichi still dressed in his volleyball clothes and holding take-out in his hand.

“Hey.” He greeted once he saw Kenjirou awake, “Semi-san ordered take-out for you and asked me to wait for it in the lobby since he wouldn’t be out until 7:15, and he wanted to make sure you ate dinner and drink your medicine on time.”

Kenjirou just hummed, sitting up and leaning his head on the wall, patting the space beside him for Taichi to sit down.

Taichi placed his bag by the foot of the bed and took the food out of the plastic, handing Kenjirou his before he settled comfortably beside his best friend and opened his own food.

They both whispered their thanks before breaking off the chopsticks and starting to eat in silence, Taichi reminding himself to thank Semi for buying him dinner.

“How are you feeling?” Taichi asked once they were through with dinner and Kenjirou had already drank his medicine.

“My head hurts like a bitch and I feel like I’m going down with cough and colds too. My nose is feeling cloggy and my throat is itchy.” Kenjirou answered, irritation evident in his weak voice.

“Well, now you need to take a rest and stop being stubborn and actually go to school tomorrow and attend classes.” Kenjirou just made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Seriously, Kenjirou. Take a rest and take it easy on your body. Coach already knows and excused you for volleyball practice already and for your teachers, well we can send them an e-mail and I’ll get your notes for you. No assignments though, it would defeat the purpose of you resting and getting well soon.”

“Okay fine, you win.” Kenjirou sighed and brought the covers up to his shoulders, “I don’t think I can even muster the energy to stand up as I am now.”

“Good.”

  
Minutes later, Semi entered the room, hastily removing his winter coat and hanging it on the hook behind the doors along with his scarf.

He looked at Taichi and Kenjirou who were sitting on his bed, the latter dozing on the former’s shoulder who looked at him with a smile.

“Thank you for the dinner, Semi-san.” Taichi said as Semi approached his side of the room, placing his bag beside Taichi’s by the foot of the bed.

“It’s nothing. Thank you for looking out for him.”

“You’re welcome, not that you need to tell me to do it since I’ll do it as well.” Taichi said and Semi just smiled at him before he turned his attention to his boyfriend who was roused from light sleep.

“Eita?” He whispered sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eye and Semi’s heart clenched and he had to stop himself from cooing at the cute display.

“I’m here.” Eita said, sitting by his feet. Taichi stood up and stretched, taking the plastic of trash on the floor and leaning down to press a chaste kiss on Kenjirou’s forehead, “I’ll stop by tomorrow to bring you your notes,” to which Kenjirou just nodded before he hazily bid him goodbye and wished him a good night.

“I’ll bring his things over later.” Taichi said as he took his bag and Semi nodded gratefully before turning his attention back on the sick brunet on his bed.

“How do you feel?” Semi asked as he scooted closer.

“Shittier than I did last night and this morning.” Kenjirou answered.

“Think you can stand up? I’ll lend you my clothes for now so you could sleep more comfortably.”

“A little. Help me up?”

“Sure, wait here. I’ll go get clothes.”

Semi stood up and went to his cabinet to get Kenjirou clothes to sleep in: a long-sleeved sweater and a pair of pajama pants, and he went back to his boyfriend, helped him stand up and get changed, slowly, into the clothes he set out for him and assisted him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Luckily, Kenjirou had always kept a toothbrush in Semi’s room so he wouldn’t have to go back to his own dorm room or bring the one he kept there whenever he plans to sleep over in Semi’s room.

With that out of the way, Kenjirou was all prepared for bed and he snuggled back into the covers, hugging one of the pillows and smelling Semi’s strawberry-scented shampoo on it.

“Take a rest, Kenji.” Semi whispered as his fingers slipped into caramel brown tresses, lulling the younger setter back to sleep.

“Won’t you be sleeping now?” Kenjirou asked.

“I’ll be with you in a while. I have to eat dinner first and do a few course works for tomorrow.”

“Don’t stay up too late.”

“Will not. Sweet dreams, Kenjirou.”

“Hmm, love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*****

As promised, Taichi brought him his bag of clothes to change into and his notes by the end of classes before he went to volleyball practice. He also e-mailed his teachers already that he would be absent from his classes for a few days due to his fever, cough and colds (which he woke up to the morning after he told Taichi he might be having them), and the teachers agreed to just send him his assignments through e-mail and submit it when he gets back.

Semi never failed to drop by during breaks to eat lunch together, or during free periods to make sure Kenjirou was okay. If he can’t drop by, he’ll be texting him to make sure he is okay and ask if he needs anything. Kenjirou always reassures him that he is fine and he needs not to worry, but he can’t deny the warmth in his chest at the evident concern and worry that his boyfriend is showing him.

At night, they would snuggle together and sometimes, Kenjirou has slept enough during the day to wait for Semi while he finished his work for his classes and cram school before they snuggle together in bed and share a few chaste kisses.

At first, Kenjirou refused to kiss Semi on the lips for the fear that he might go down sick as well but Semi just scoffed at him, telling him that he doesn’t get sick before silencing Kenjirou’s upcoming protest with a soft kiss on the brunet’s lips.

When the week was over, Kenjirou was feeling a lot better than he did when the week started. No more pounding headaches, no more scratchy throat and cloggy nose and finally, when he checked his temperature, no more fever.

“Well, at least you’re good to go to school and volleyball practice on Monday.” Semi said as he took the thermometer from Kenjirou and placed it on the bedside table.

“Finally.” Kenjirou muttered. Semi just shook his head before he slipped underneath the covers and Kenjirou immediately snuggled close to him.

He tipped his head back to meet Semi’s brown gaze and he pressed his lips into the older setter’s own, feeling a hand on the back of his head to prevent him from pulling back as Semi began to move his lips against his own, deepening the kiss.

It was soft, slow and chaste, without the hint of tongue and spit, and Kenjirou was content with the peaceful and serene atmosphere surrounding them at the moment.

“Good night, Eita.”

“Sweet dreams, Kenjirou.”

*****

“Doesn’t get sick, huh?” Kenjirou said, grinning when he heard his boyfriend groan from underneath the covers at the smug and gloating tone of Kenjirou’s voice.

“Shut up, Kenjirou.” Semi said as he glared at Kenjirou from where his eyes peaked underneath his comforter, his voice nasally as he sniffed before letting out a sneeze.

“Ugh, this is the worst.” Semi groaned. Kenjirou finally took pity on his now sick boyfriend and placed the tissue on his lap as he sat down beside him on the third year’s bed.

“For how much you tell me off for not taking care of myself, I could say the same to you.”

“Again, shut up.” Semi pulled a few tissues from the tissue box Kenjirou placed on his lap and turned away to blow his nose before crumpling the offending item and tossing it to the trash bin that Kenjirou placed beside his bed.

“Never.”

Kenjirou chuckled at the glare his boyfriend gave him before he stood up and kissed him on the forehead, “I’ll be going back to class now since lunch break is almost over. Try not to miss me when I’m gone.”

Semi just huffed, “As if. Go now, you’ll be late.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.”

“Take care and good luck. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Kenjirou took his bag and exited the room, hearing Semi sneeze and groan as he closed the door, snickering quietly to himself.

Well, it seems like it is his turn to take care of his sick boyfriend now.


End file.
